


Hug

by OceanofJade



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:05:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanofJade/pseuds/OceanofJade
Summary: 无营养破三轮





	Hug

应该是自己偷偷玩过了——徐英浩掀开被子，看到李敏亨腿叉开趴在床上酣睡，臀缝里的水液沾得腿根上湿乎乎一片——不知道这时候弄醒他会怎样。  
徐英浩揩了些润滑剂，手指探到李敏亨的穴口。那里果然是软的，轻轻揉两下就能进去，里面很湿很滑，徐英浩的手指稍微搅一搅就能带出一阵黏腻的水声，退出来的时候会扯出几道水丝，再进去就更容易。男孩暂时还没从睡梦中醒来，只是后面被男人玩着，本能地轻哼几声，动了动腿，分得更开。李敏亨的左腿往上抬起，右腿懒懒地在床上摊着，徐英浩猜他可能是玩自己玩到累了便随意趴着睡着了。小男友的肉穴一缩一缩，含着徐英浩的手指，像在无意识地挑逗。男人屏了屏气，控制住自己恶劣的欲念，保持着足够温柔的力度，继续不紧不慢地在李敏亨的穴里按揉。

这周徐英浩去南方参加表亲的婚礼，李敏亨因大学里繁忙的课表而没能跟去，一个人在家。起初李敏亨还算乖，起床后给男友发信息打卡，拍好一日三餐有妥当打发的照片给对方，睡前视频一会儿再互道晚安。可还没到周日他就坚持不下去了。他每天晚上回到公寓孤伶伶地洗漱睡觉，躺到双人床上怎么伸展身体都占不到一半的床位，身边空落落的，少个高大的人形抱枕真的难以入睡。于是他试图给徐英浩打语音电话，听个声音也算有点安慰。通话邀请都发送了才想起来对方已经在返程飞机上，电话一通都没接到。李敏亨又气又委屈，把徐英浩的枕头捂在怀里掐了一顿，还踹了踹，最后又蔫蔫地抱着它，两条腿不由自主地夹上去蹭啊蹭。  
就把自己蹭来劲了。  
徐英浩在飞机上渐入梦境的时候，家里的小男友正往屁股里放跳蛋。  
李敏亨倒了快半管的润滑液，把自己后面弄得跟潮喷过似的，穴里和股缝间一片湿黏。小型的玩具在肉穴深处震动，每隔一小会儿就狂震一次，正好刺激着敏感的地方，李敏亨被震得腰都弹起来，两条腿大敞着抖个不停。他是不知道自己在抖的，下面太爽了，他的意识已经在强烈的快感中逐渐模糊。仰躺着玩了一会儿，又改为跪趴在床上，分开两腿支撑着自己的身子，湿漉漉的屁股直往下滴水。体内的跳蛋一次比一次震动得剧烈，李敏亨前面硬得发疼，却不想用手摸。他想死徐英浩了，恨不得男人下一秒就能出现在身边。徐英浩的手多体贴啊，轻易撩拨几下就能把他臊得流水，等他快射的时候再来操他，那时他的精液就跟发洪水似的从性器顶部往外喷涌，爽到极点。  
他回味着以往的经历，倒是也起了点助兴的作用，双腿颤得没力气之前终于射了，射完把穴里的玩具弄出来随便丢在一边，趴倒进被窝里便睡了过去。  
再次睁眼就是被徐英浩弄醒的。  
徐英浩本打算洗个澡就睡，放轻脚步进到房间里，踱步到床边，想趁李敏亨睡着时亲亲他的额头——分开将近一周，他也着实想念李敏亨——没想到这孩子等不及他回家，自己就玩了一轮，而且不知道玩了多久，他伸手捞人的时候摸到李敏亨的身体仿佛都成了一把软软的奶糖，肯定是爽到脱力了。此情此景令徐英浩暂时忽略了长途跋涉带来的疲惫，他感到下腹过电般地擦过一股欲火，忍耐着去浴室冲了澡，披了浴袍出来便径直到了床上。  
他亲吻漂亮男孩的黑色发顶。熟睡中的他的敏亨像只回归幼兽时期的小狮子，乖巧又可爱，他心里盈满了对这只小狮崽的爱怜。  
徐英浩在李敏亨身边侧躺，将男孩搂进怀里，低头亲吻他柔软的颈窝。李敏亨被酥麻感弄醒，反应过来是男人已经归家后便依赖满满地向徐英浩的胸膛贴近了几分。徐英浩刚洗过澡，热气和沐浴液的余香在浴袍敞开的领口周围漫溢，绕到了李敏亨的鼻子里，闻了晕晕乎乎的，忍不住想翻个身正面向男人讨一个拥抱。但徐英浩按住了他得肩膀，低声要求他不要动。  
“我想这样进去。”徐英浩说，胀硬的阴茎在李敏亨臀间磨蹭。男人又倒了些润滑液，这下两个人下面都又湿又滑，李敏亨甚至快要夹不住徐英浩的东西。  
李敏亨后面被蹭得软黏，徐英浩却还没进去，他下面空虚，上面也寂寞，想跟徐英浩接吻，想被徐英浩抱，可他侧着身子被男人棝在臂弯里，一下都动不了，也没法看男人的脸。  
什么啊，人回来了也不给看，还不给抱，是不是太过分了。  
男孩心里闹别扭，徐英浩想再亲亲他耳朵的时候就被他躲开了，倒是红红的耳肉昭示着他真实的反应。徐英浩觉得他可爱，总要逗他，阴茎抵在湿软的穴口，作势要探进去，却又暧昧地停住，一下一下地轻轻戳着，没一会儿便听到男孩的哼唧声。  
“敏亨想我抱你是吗？”徐英浩问，“我也很想抱敏亨。”  
他这么说着，解开了浴袍的带子，展开后把男孩整个人都包住，就像他们在共穿一件浴袍。他们肌肤相亲，赤裸的身体亲密地贴在一起，彼此都迅速地升温。李敏亨的耳朵更红了，抓住男人的手送到自己脸颊边，让男人摸他的脸，摸完脸还要把手指给他舔。徐英浩的食指和中指被他吮湿，在温热的口中作恶，刮蹭着男孩的上颚，逗得他又痒又难受，口水被搅出好多，全被徐英浩的拇指拭走。  
李敏亨真的快成了讨乖的小兽，下面贴着徐英浩的阴茎乱蹭，张着穴口就要往里吞。男人从善如流，任由他主导，只是这样进得很慢，好一会儿才全部没进去。小狮子呜呜咽咽地搂紧了徐英浩的胳膊，小幅度地前后送腰，让穴里硬热的性器能多往里戳一戳。他被裹在男人宽大的浴袍里，只露出一颗黑色的脑袋，在包裹两人的浴袍之外还有一层被子，将他们遮得严丝合缝，只有他脸上的潮红和眼角的水光暴露出被子里的情况。  
下面好像越来越痒了，也不知道是因为晚上玩过之后太敏感，还是因为太想徐英浩才这么难耐。“想要英浩，英浩再快一点……再用力一点吧…”他费力地扭头想亲男人的脸，仰头时被吻住，细细的喘息都被徐英浩渡进自己肚子里。  
徐英浩也忍得很辛苦，听李敏亨这么撒娇便占据主动，又深又重地撞击男孩紧实饱满的臀肉。李敏亨小声地哼叫，尾音仿佛掺了甜味的牛奶，听起来很像使小性子要糖的男孩。徐英浩的大手覆在李敏亨的屁股上，把那团白肉揉了又揉，捏了又捏，摸到腿根轻轻掐几下，沾了满手的水。  
“宝宝晚上自己玩了吧，哪里都是水，是爽到喷出来了吗？”徐英浩含住男孩的耳朵吮吻，下身的动作加重了力度，满意地听到了李敏亨拔高音调的呻吟。  
李敏亨被插得眼泪冒出来，吸着鼻子，想控制一下，开口时却还是收不住自己的哭腔，“我没有喷…呜……要daddy干才会喷水…”  
这种荤话他起初不愿说的，但徐英浩最喜欢拿这些脏脏的话招惹他，他只有跟着男人玩这个游戏才能要到更多的快感。叫“John”会被英浩亲，叫“哥哥”时英浩会很快就插进来，叫“daddy”的话英浩就会插得更凶，但也更爽。忘了从什么时候开始李敏亨适应了这种做爱的情趣，还有食髓知味的意思，尝到过甜头便运用得非常灵活，情欲上了头，他就只想舒服，至于嘴上怎么喊，顺着徐英浩的心意就好了。  
果然，徐英浩向来抵挡不住嘴甜的李敏亨，插得又狠了些，每次都进得极深，顶在那块软肉上钻磨，把李敏亨磨得话都说不利索，腿根发颤，前面越来越硬，前列腺液一个劲儿地往外吐，他想碰一碰，又忍住了，还是想试着用后面射，那样比自己摸出来要爽。于是他试图夹紧一点，可徐英浩顶得太深了，他穴里酸软没力气，只能缩在男人怀里被操，身子都舒服得颤抖着蜷起来。  
他被操得眼泪止不住地流，想继续索取的同时又因太强烈的快感而感到一丝惧怕。他抽噎着掐住徐英浩的小臂，可怜巴巴地哀求，“不要了……daddy出去…呜呜……好爽……”  
“爽了还不要daddy插吗？不要说胡话。”徐英浩自然知道男孩只是太舒服了才说些没头没脑的话，因此非但没退出去，还干得更快更狠，干得李敏亨边哭边叫，嗓子都有点哑，听得他愈发失控。  
“操……”李敏亨又被撞到敏感处，惊喘着骂了一句，把自己都惊到。他平时几乎不讲脏话，以往跟徐英浩做爱时哪怕爽到飙泪都没爆过粗。今天真的太奇怪了，哪里都奇怪，突如其来的性欲很奇怪，差点对情趣玩具上瘾很奇怪，徐英浩非要侧着干他也奇怪，他因为太舒服了说了脏话更是奇怪。但徐英浩貌似没把这点放在心上，只顾着在他里面捣弄。他就像在家长面前不小心爆粗口的青春期少年，紧张了一会儿，发现家长并没察觉后才松了一口气。  
真是，自己未免太乖了点。李敏亨红着脸想，偶尔叛逆一下也没什么吧。徐英浩为了延迟射精感，稍稍退出停了几秒，再往里进的时候，李敏亨就想搞恶作剧，故意缩紧了不给插。但他早就被干得浑身酥软，里里外外都没什么力气了，所以这个恶作剧也没成功，徐英浩用力一撞便顶了进去，很快又插得他迷迷糊糊。  
“乖，马上就好，”徐英浩看得出李敏亨已经有点累了，安抚地亲亲他的肩膀，加快速度顶送，“再夹紧点？”  
“没力气了……”李敏亨脑子都快转不动，想射，想被射。  
徐英浩哄他：“敏亨乖，夹紧点，daddy射进去。”  
“唔……好…daddy快射给我……”男孩听话地绞紧了后面，下意识地主动向后迎合徐英浩的动作。徐英浩又猛力地干了一会儿后才终于射在男孩湿热的穴里。精液一股一股地将男孩的肉穴灌满，李敏亨也随他颤着双腿射出来。  
稍缓了两分钟，李敏亨迫不及待地翻身去吻徐英浩，没管阴茎抽离体内时带出了穴里的精水，前后都湿乎乎地往徐英浩身上凑，缠在男人腰上撒娇，“以后不要这样做了，我想在射的时候被英浩看着，也想一直被你抱。”  
“还有，下次不要再走这么久啦，我真的好想你。”


End file.
